


Mind Monster

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, hanzo can't deal with emotions and his problems in a healthy way, hints of alcoholism, metaphor for depression, themes of mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: Mind Monster, the physical manifestation of mental illnesses be it depression, anxiety, etc. A manifestation of these creatures are an indication of symptoms having gone ignored for too long... unfortunately this was the situation Hanzo Shimada found himself in as he nears his 30‘s.





	Mind Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Origional note:I haven't been doing so well mentally the last couple days so I decided to vent a little bit. Just an idea ive had bouncing around in my head for a while but never got around to writing it. Also if you've seen the french animated short called In Between it played a part in inspiration for the concept of the mind monster along with a series of art pieces depicting mental illnesses as monsters.
> 
> A/N: Okay so this got deleted because apparently you can't link patreon accounts. So heres the repost.

Every day started the same for Hanzo. 

First his annoying alarm clock would beep loudly in his ear, he’d reach a hand out and slam on the snooze before chasing the last few fleeting moments of sleep before being once again reminded by the alarm clock he had to be a productive member of society and work. 

“Whats the point?”

Then came the incessant drone of the other occupant in his bed. 

Cracking an eye open and Hanzo was face to face with a shadowy figure lounging on his chest much like a spoiled house cat would. Unfortunately this creature was worse than any spoiled feline could hope to be. This creature was what was known as a Mind Monster, a physical manifestation of mental illnesses that fed off the happiness and will of the host it latches onto, slowly break their will until there was nothing left. 

Just another annoyance in the life of Hanzo Shimada. 

Pushing the creature off giving no fucks when it flopped to the floor, Hanzo prepared for his day at his mundane office job. All the while his little monster followed him around his apartment, winding between his feet and whining for attention.

Eat breakfast, try to shut the monster in the fridge, brush teeth and hair, try to flush the monster down the toilet, get dressed, try to lock the creature in the closet. There was never any divergence from this monotony.

Even right up until Hanzo was about to walk out the door his creature will latch onto his ankle and looking up at him with pleading eyes begging him not to go.

“What if you make a mistake, you could lose your job and home.” It hissed, digging it’s claws into his pant leg, “it’ll be another failure to add to your long list of failures.”

Shaking the creature off one last time, Hanzo slammed the door before the creature could think to follow him and he was off to another day at the financial firm he slaved away at from 9 to whenever the work was done. Sometimes he will stop at a bar to relax for an hour or two or just come back with a pack of shitty beer to binge through before promptly passing out and getting a handful of hours of sleep.

And then the cycle continues.

This is how it has been for the last 9 years. At first the monotony hadn’t been that big of a deal having a normal routine appealed to the young man but then five years passed and he started noticing his life’s stagnation before every year his life just seemed to just go slower and slower until it felt like his life came to a screeching halt. Even his Mind Monster became more of a monotonous drag rather than an actual bother. 

“What a joke.” He thought bitterly while waiting for his train to arrive almost every day uninterrupted...

Until one day a minor divergence came into his life.

“Sorry, if I seem rude er out of line but yer lookin’ pretty down.”

Oh, when did this scruffy but handsome guy get here and why did he look like he walked straight off an old Hollywood western movie set or off the cover of those romance covers you see at every grocery store book aisle?

“Do I?” Hanzo replied.

“Yeah, got this look on yer face thats a cross between pissed off n lookin’ like yer on the verge of tears er something.” The brunet then tried to demonstrate his point by pulling the face that was supposedly plastered on the accountants face. 

Hanzo had never really put much thought into how his face appeared to those around him though it did explain why people tended to avoid talking to him unless absolutely necessary. 

“You are mistaken...” Hanzo said curtly, his eyes facing forward to keep an eye out for his train, “this is how I look all the time.”

“Oh, beg yer pardon, didn’t mean ta get the wrong impression, jus everyone has been pretty down lately with how the worlds been I just thought I could make someone feel a little bit better.”

It was then the train, thankfully, pulled into the station. 

“The sentiment is appreciated but not needed, ” Hanzo replied, picking up pack and approaching the train that had a major wave of people pour out, “good day.”

Boarding the train, Hanzo did not even wait for a reply for the man before the doors slid closed and the train pulled away to carry him away to his job.

Had he come off as a bit rude. Most defiantly. But Hanzo never liked letting people in on his problems, they were his own to deal with and no amount of charm and concern was going to change that.

He had dealt with his monster by himself for this long why change that now?


End file.
